The Way We Were
by damaka
Summary: They were given a request, well, more like an order.They went back in time and, unexpectedly, stumbled upon people they did not expect to meet.Sound cool?First Fanfic, go easy on me.HGSB RWOC JPLE mention HPGW and so on and so forth...
1. The Way It Began

**Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, would I honestly be sitting on my ass in front of the computer typing up a mock story? Somehow, I don't think that's what J.K. Rowling does in her spare time...**

**A/N: Hello readers. I'm feeling very excited right now. Wanna know why? Of course you do. It's because this is my first fanfic. I know it might not be the best you've ever read, but this is me attempting to tone up my writing skills and have some fun doing it. So please feel free to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and send me some constructive criticism or just say hello, whatever floats your boat. Anyways, I hope you like it!

* * *

**

_He was wonderful. He was brave and strong, so full of life. He was brilliant, probably one of the most intelligent of his year, along with his best friend of course. It didn't help that he wasn't so terrible looking either. With thick shaggy black hair that you just wanted to run your fingers through and deep grey eyes that could be warm and inviting or even icy cold. He was idolized and sought after by many. He was beautiful, mind body and soul, the kind of person you only meet once in your life. I loved him like I never loved anyone before and I'll never love the same way again._

_I'm hoping that I'll never forget what happened to us but that when I'm older and look back on this, it will make me smile and think of how blessed we were at the time instead of making me break down and cry in the middle of the night. I'm hoping, as I write this down, that maybe, just maybe, some of the hurt that I feel will just go away._

_Here it goes._

_This is my story, our story.

* * *

_

As I walked into the Great Hall for the welcome feast, I realized something very disturbing. This would be the last time I would sit at these tables with all my friends (which consisted mostly of Harry and Ron) as we listened to the Sorting Hat sing it's song. The last time we would watch all the intimidated and nervous looking first-years shuffle over to the stool, reluctantly sit down, waiting for something, anything really to get everyones eyes off of them.

It's our seventh and final year here at Hogwarts. It's quite depressing actually. I'm really going to miss it here and I am absolutely determined to make this the best year ever.

"Hermione? Hello? Are you there?"

I awoke from my dreamland to Harry staring at me pointedly as Ron waved his hand in front of my face.

"Of course I'm here, Ronald." I said as I slapped his hand away.

"We would let you day-dream all day," Harry said. I raised an eyebrow, "Honestly, we would, only we're holding up the rest of the school."

I slowly turned on the spot and sure enough, behind the three of us, a whole horde of students stood behind us, some looking incredibly impatient and angry, others craning their necks to try and see what the hold-up was.

"What the fuck is going on-"

"Come on already-"

"Let's go, I'm bloody starving-"

"Honestly, I'm going to piss my pants if people don't move-"

"Move it you retards!"

"Oh, honestly, there's no reason to be so rude about it." I pulled myself and a laughing Harry and Ron out of the doorway as everyone charged into the Great Hall.

"Come on," Harry said between chuckles, "We'd better sit down then."

So we joined the flow of students being pushed and pulled all the way to the Griffindor table.

* * *

"-And with that, I leave you to wallow in our delicous feast and I bid you all a good night and a good start to the year." Dumbledore finished his speech and clapped his hands. All at once, our plates were filled with food, our goblets full to the rim with pumpkin juice and cheerful chatter begun to echo throughout the hall.

"Thank _GOD_," Ron said as he shoved a drumstick in his mouth and practicaly swalloed it whole. "I thought the old coot would never finish."

"I mean, who seriously cares that Filch demananded no one own any object from the twins' shop," Harry added as he took a gulp from his goblet. "We get it, he doesn't have to name _every single item_ they sell. We still buy them anyways."

"That's like advertizing their store. I swear, their sales are going to double. Maybe they can buy me a new broom." Ron said thoughtfully as he inhaled half of a chicken.

"Honestly, it's as though you two have never seen food before. I don't even have an appetite anymore from watching you." I scoffed

"Oh, live a little Hermione,"

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

**A/N: It is a tad bit short isn't it? Oh well, I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter will be longer and way more eventful. That is, if there is a next chapter...**

**You know how to make that dream come true?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**(I'd like to point out some some awsome rhyming I got going on over there.Go me:D)**

**You know you wanna.**

**Go ahead, give in to the temptation,**

**Press the button.**


	2. The Way It All Changed

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, right now, I would probably be in the backyard of my big ass mansion rolling around in 100 dollar bills and laughing like a maniac.**

**A/N: I would like to send out a big warm thank you to all of my FOUR reviewers. I came home from school the day after I posted my story and logged on, expecting to see "Review: 0" but guess what! There was a number!**

**Lazyllama101: Thanks. Don't worry dahling, all will be taken care of. He'll be coming along soon.**

**IceColdShiva: Thanks so much. That's a really nice thing to hear/read. I'll try to update as much as possible. **

**Amrawo: Thanks a lot. I try. :D**

**Hotkat144: I really want to make this one good. Thanks a lot.**

**And now, our feature presentation…**

Once we finish eating, or in Harry and Ron's case, shovelling food down our throats until you get sick, the three of us start to make our way out of the Great Hall to get to bed.

"Hermione," Ron said, looking at me sceptically. "What's that around your neck?"

"Oh, you mean this?" I replied, fingering the golden chain around my neck and giving Ron a sheepish grin. "Professor McGonagall gave me another time-turner with all the Advanced N.E.W.T classes I'll be taking."

"Figures," Ron chuckled.

"I thought you'd given up on that?" asked Harry

"Ya well, I really need it this year. I just _have_ to take all those classes."

"Oh, ok. Good thing you told us, then."

We were halfway up the stairs by this time when suddenly a cold voice erupted from around the corner.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the delightful Golden Trio. Shouldn't you be off helping some weasel out of the garbage can, and shouldn't you, minion and minionette be off worshipping his shrine?" The voice taunted as the speaker revealed himself.

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Harry growled.

"Is that the best you can do, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Why don't you, Weasel and your little mudblood whore go crawl under a rock or-"

"You filthy bastard." Yelled Ron as he and Harry lunged.

Malfoy, apparently, saw this coming as he easily side stepped and managed to get himself out of their reach. Harry and Ron were caught off guard and, as result, both lost their balance and stumbled backwards. Very unfortunately, I was standing right behind them. Malfoy was rolling on the floor laughing as the three of us fell backwards down the stairs. The last thing I remember is hearing the faint sound of glass being broken, a sharp pain in my chest, and a blinding flash of white light. And then everything went black.

When I finally came to, it took me a while to recall all that had happened. As a low groan came from my right, it all came rushing back. Then, my body started to feel about twenty different things at once. For starters there was this horrible pain coming from my chest. When I looked down, I noticed a dark red stain that had formed, and that was growing, on the front of my blouse.

I didn't remember getting stabbed, what the hell happened? I peered down my shirt and was able to see that the time turner was no longer attached to the golden chain. In its stead, shards of glass had embedded themselves right above my left breast.

"Bloody hell, I think I've got a concussion."

I looked up. Ron was lying across my legs and rubbing his head as Harry sat up next to me looking a little confused.

"Something's changed," He said, sniffing the air and beginning to inspect our surroundings.

"I don't notice anything different," I said thoughtfully.

"No," he replied, "Neither do I, but something feels out of place and I can't quite figure out just what it is," His gaze fell upon mine. "Whoa, Hermione, what the hell happened to you?" He said staring at my blood stained blouse.

"Well, one of you must have fallen on my time-turner. It's shattered to pieces."

"Oh no," Ron said in mock concern, "Now you won't be able to take all your classes! Whatever shall we do?"

At that point it took almost all my will-power to stop myself from rolling my eyes at him. Instead, I ignored Ron and started quizzing Harry.

"What exactly is it that feels different?" I asked, because in truth, I felt the same way as well.

"I don't know exactly, the atmosphere maybe? Or it could be just instinct. But there is certainly something wrong with this picture." Harry replied as he started to get up.

"I know what you mean," I told him, as Ron and I followed suite.

Just then we heard distant voices drifting down the hall.

"Oi, Prongs," said a low male voice. I quickly looked over at Harry who had turned deathly pale. The voice continued, "When's our detention with McGonagall?"

"I've no idea, Padfoot. Ask Moony, he usually knows our schedule ten times better than we do." Said another slightly higher one.

"Honestly," Chuckled a squeaky voice "What would you do without him?"

"Go find him for us, Wormtail, would you? I'm quite tired right now." Requested the first voice, getting closer and closer. The sound of two small feet could be heard scurrying away in the opposite direction.

"Ah, what a rat that one is." Said the second voice

"He's our bitch, what else can he do?" Said the first, laughter evident in his voice. They now seemed just around the corner.

Harry, Ron and I were rooted on the spot.

Two people rounded the corner. The first was tall, about 6'3, with dark shaggy hair and fierce grey eyes. The second, who looked incredibly familiar, was slightly shorter, around 6'0, and had messy, jet black hair with soft hazel eyes. These two very good-looking teenage boys stopped suddenly as they spotted the three of us staring at them incredulously.

"Excuse me," said the first one sceptically, "Can we help you?"

"I think I figured out what's wrong, guys," Muttered Harry

**A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Not good? Did you like it? Did a small part of you just die after reading this, that's how bad it was?**

**Come on people, do what you need to do,**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	3. The Way We Met

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd have quit school a LONG time ago…**

**A/N: Oh wow, more reviews! This is so exciting.**

**Amrawo: Thanks! I'll try to update as often as possible.**

**Hotkat144: Me too. Lol. I'm just letting my fingers and keyboard lead the way.**

**IceColdShiva: Thank you. I thought It was going to be a lot harder than it was but it actually came quite naturally.**

**Lazyllama101: Like I said to amrawo, I try to get my chapters up as soon as possible. **

**Angelic Bladez: Oooo! Kudos to you! I'm liking that, however, I already just about finished this chapter but I'll put it in later, I promise.

* * *

**

For a moment, the three of us just stood there staring at the two teenagers, slack jawed and eyes bulging.

"Er…Hello," said the raven haired one.

Fortunately, this finally brought me to my senses and I returned to my usual calm and collected stance, even though I didn't necessarily feel that way.

"Oh, how rude of us. Sorry, we're new here"

"Yeah," Harry continued, catching on. "This here's Hermione Gr-"

"Grant." I cut him off, "Hermione Grant." Harry looked at me a little confused before going on.

"Yes, and I'm Harry Peltier-"

"And I'm Ron Warner" Ron finished, finally coming out of his trance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm James Potter," said the black haired boy,

"And I'm Sirius Black," Said the dark haired one, giving me a small wink. I gave him a frosty smile.

"We were told to look for a man called Dumbledore," I told them, "Could you possibly help us find him?"

"I think we could" Sirius smirked "What do you think James?"

"It's definitely a possibility," James said with a matching smirk.

The two of them stared at us expectantly. It took me all of five silence filled seconds to figure out what they were up to. Well, two could play at that game.

"Well then," I replied, "Of course you can. But, then again, two fine gentlemen such as yourself would never stoop so low as to actually accompanying us there because, of course, that would take work, wouldn't it?" Harry and Ron looked at me bewildered.

James and Sirius were taken aback. I knew a simple "Well, would you?" would suffice, but I refused to let them have it for reasons still unknown to me. I expected James to start giving me some smart-ass remark as Sirius got left behind with Harry and Ron, but it was quite the opposite.

"Ah, it would." Sirius sighed dramatically, "And unfortunately, I'm not sure we're up to the kind of work 'accompanying' requires. However, with the right persuasion, I'm sure we could bring ourselves to lead you there."

"I see you two are the kind of people who like to put themselves above others. How arrogant." I.

"I know, isn't it great?" He said with a smug look on his face, "Anyways, I do believe we have places to go and people to see," He bowed so low; he was looking between his legs. When he stood upright once more, he held out his arm. "Shall we milady?"

I casually flicked a strand of hair over my shoulder.

"Yes, I believe we shall," I responded. I stuck my nose in the air and proceeded down the hall, leaving Sirius standing there, bewildered like the rest of them, with his arm still held out. I looked back over my shoulder. "You coming, boys?" I called back. They woke from their daze and started to hurry up after me.

"I see you're not one to be meddled with," Sirius commented as he caught up to me.

"Well," said Ron, "I'm impressed. It took me much longer to figure that one out."

They all laughed. I shook my head.

"When will you ever learn?" I sighed.

"Never," Sirius retorted, which sent them all into fits of laughter.

"Where is this so called Dumbledore's office anyways?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"It's behind this extremely large and ugly gargoyle," James replied.

"Speaking of which," Sirius added, "We're here."

"Well, that is quite the ugly beast, isn't it?" Ron muttered.

"How do we get in?" Harry questioned, trying to sound convincing. I beamed at him. He winked back discreetly and then began prodding the statue. "Is there some sort of button?" he demanded.

I looked over at Ron who was biting his lip, hard, to try to stop himself from laughing. I, too, would have laughed, if the gravity of our situation was not as immense. It was quite amusing.

Sirius laughed, a whole hearted, deep laugh. "No, mate," he said as he dragged Harry away. "Everything here has a password."

I looked over at James who was looking at Ron suspiciously. Ron seemed to be failing miserably at holding in his laughter.

Then, suddenly, I heard Sirius bellow "Toothflossing Stringmints!" and a great, distant rumbling could be heard coming from what seemed like the depths of the castle and the gargoyle sprang aside as the wall behind it split in two. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase moving smoothly upwards, like an escalator.

"Come on, come on. Get on it," ushered James. The five of us stepped forwards and we begun to rise up slowly, higher and higher until finally, when I had begun to feel quite sick, I was able to make out a gleaming oak door ahead with a giant brass knocker in the shape of a griffon.

"Lady and gentlemen," Sirius bowed low, "Welcome to Professor Albus Dumbledore's nowhere near humble abode."

* * *

**A/N: If that last part sounds slightly familiar, you should all know that it comes from the bottom of page 152 in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I sort of copied it a little. :D **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I've had so much to do lately.**

**You know what to do,**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
